High school drama!
by MyHauntedLuv
Summary: My friend wanted me to post this, so here it is. My OC is Skylar Morgan and her's is Celestia Canfield   Cell Phone , Hope you like it!


CHAPTER 1: Leaving home!

I packed my very small suitcase with my necessities:

Bikini, sunglasses, sketchbook, drawing supplies, camera (In case of cute guys!) Pajamas (shorts with

fish on them, over sized t-shirt with Carrie Underwood on the front.) feminine products, another

sketchbook, my pictures I already drew, pictures of me and my best friend, Skylar, and a picture me I

drew with "Celestia" written across the top in graffiti.

"I think that's everything... oh yeah, that super huge form I need to fill out about application! 57 pages of first, last, initial . JOY!" I ran to get the forms.

"Well, I should really be going, but maybe I should call Skylar first... nah I'll miss the ship, and the

next ones not for another week... I'll call her on the way."

I had just been accepted to an advanced high school for people with "special" abilities. If you're

clueless I mean super powers. I can fly, breath underwater (thanks to an instruction video on Youtube

super!) and call asteroids. And my friends joke that I'm a boy magnet.

I have long blond hair, a little past my shoulders, blue eyes, and no boobs. I'm sad about the boobs

thing, but I've gotten over it. Skylar calls me Sharpie thanks to a Facebook super quiz, (BTW, there's

been a law that all websites be created in a version for "Super heroes" or "Special people.")

Skylar has short, brown hair, freckles across her nose and she is shorter to me by a foot, I'm 5 foot 7

and she is 5 foot1. Okay, half a foot but WHATEVER!

Danielle has shoulder length blond hair, is a little older then me and Sky, and has green eyes.

My best friends all met at different times. Sky and I met in kindergarten, Danielle and I met in 6th

grade. Sky is probably me best friend, Danielle is a close 2nd.

Sky texted me saying: "Hey, I'll miss u! Txt me when u can and tell me about cute guys u meet :)" I replied ":( I miss u already! Can't wait 2 new skool tho maybe more cute guys!" She replied "Haha.. :("

I grabbed my suitcase, my black boots (To match my black and white poke-a-dot sundress.) and headed

out the door.

When I got there. There was a line to get on the rocket to the foreign planet. The boy in front of me was

kind of cute: he had brown, short hair, a blue t-shirt with a chibi Albert Einstein on it, and blue glasses,

and neon green braces. He was rummaging in his messenger bag for something, then dropped his cell

phone. He didn't notice, so I picked it up and said, "Excuse me, um, you dropped this on the ground

just a few moments ago while you were looking in your bag." I stopped myself. He probably thinks I'm

stupid, he knows he was looking though his bag after moments ago! Geez, I'm such a nerd...

He looked at me and said "Oh, thanks! My name is Hal Gibson, but everyone calls me Gibson. What's

yours?" I looked into his icy blue eyes all serious and said, "Um, the line is moving..."

He turned around and saw that he was 12 feet from his spot in line. He and I dashed up in line, then I

said "My name is Celestia,but everyone calls me Cell Phone"

"Cool, wish mine didn't have rhinestones on it..." he said suddenly. "Your name?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh no, my cell phone. It was my mom's but she got a new one..." I looked away from him and said

"Oh..." _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I thought. We got on the rocket and found seats next to each other. I

couldn't help feeling that he liked me, but we just met. There's no way he'd fall for a nerd like me.

***Gibson's POV***

Wow. This hot girl just handed me my phone. My PINK, SPARKLY, RHINESTONE COVERED 

PHONE! She probably thinks I'm a complete idiot. But, I could always try to get in the same classes as

her, but it probably wouldn't work. After we got seated on the rocket, I decided to try talking to her.

"So..." I said, "what classes are you going to take."

"I don't know... I haven't got a schedule yet." she said, "I have mine with me now, you can look at it."

"Thanks." she looked over the paper, then said, "Should I take civics?" I looked at her for a minute,

then said, "I would, and probably am." she thought for a minute then asked another question, "Should I

take Algebra or Geometry, I'm better with geometry, but if I take algbra now and take the AP classes,

then I won't have to take it in collage."

I looked at her, "You have a point..."

"What's the difference anyway?" Boy, I could write a book about that! I decided not to bore her, and

simply said, "I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to listen to my ipod." she said while putting her earbuds in. I couldn't help but watch

as she closed her eyes. She looked so pretty. I wondered if she liked me back, but then I pushed the

thought away. There's no way she'd fall for a nerd like me.


End file.
